


Jusqu'à perdre tout sens commun

by FrankBlack6



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bi-Curiosité, Claques, Domination/soumission sous-entendue, F/F, F/M, Ils ont 17 ans, Ingestion de sperme, M/M, Obscene, Orgasmes multiples, Orgie, Personnages plus âgés, Personnages presque majeurs, Position du chevauchement, Rasage, Relation sexuelle en groupe, Relation sexuelle énergique, Smut, Stimulation excessive, TRADUCTION, Univers alternatif, masturbation mutuelle, Échange de partenaires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6
Summary: Laisser les filles décider du programme de leur journée dans la cabane de Hopper ? Eh bien, avec le recul, ils avaient peut-être manqué de jugeote en acceptant.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Jusqu'à perdre tout sens commun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Senseless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054326) by [big_slug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/pseuds/big_slug). 



> Note liminaire de l'auteur, lil_slug :  
> Bon, bon, bon...  
> Je viens de me souvenir de cette idée que j'avais eue pour un bon petit smut mettant en scène Lucas et Max. Je vous avais dit que je finirais par l'écrire.  
> Un grand merci à ajson123456 pour m'avoir soufflé le synopsis.
> 
> On est sur du smut très, très INTENSE. Et la fic met en scène des mineurs, mais rien d'aussi extrême que dans certains autres écrits que j'ai produits. La relation est parfaitement consentie, et les personnages ont 17 ans ici, mais l'avertissement reste de mise.  
> Si l'idée vous déplaît, ne lisez pas.
> 
> *
> 
> Notes liminaires du traducteur, FrankBlack6 :  
> 1) Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement lil_slug pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)  
> 2) Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, le terme "smut" est une façon de désigner un récit pornographique dans le domaine de la fanfiction. Vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre si vous avez lu les "Tags" de la fic et la note de l'auteur.  
> 3) Dans la VO de Stranger Things, Max utilise le surnom "Stalker" pour désigner Lucas lors de leurs premières rencontres quelque peu houleuses – un surnom qu'elle continuera d'ailleurs d'utiliser ponctuellement une fois qu'ils seront devenus amis. En anglais, le mot "stalker" désigne un individu qui fait une fixation sur une personne au point de la suivre, de l'observer en cachette, voire de s'introduire chez elle pour fouiller dans ses affaires ou autres joyeusetés du même genre. La VF choisit de traduire ce terme par un très gentillet "Pot de colle". J'ai pour ma part pris la liberté d'adapter ce surnom en "Voyeur". Après tout, si Max affuble Lucas de ce surnom, c'est parce qu'il l'observait de loin avec le reste de la bande au début de la saison 2, allant jusqu'à fouiller une poubelle pour voir ce qu'elle y avait jeté. J'espère que les fans de Stranger Things habitués à la VF me pardonneront cette petite liberté que je me suis permis de prendre pour coller davantage, me semble-t-il, à la VO.

« T'as la trouille ?

— Qu-qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? » Lucas figea sa jambe gauche qui était en train de s'agiter nerveusement. _La trouille..._ Évidemment. « Non. Et toi ? »

Mike pouffa de rire, mais Lucas pouvait distinguer autant que ressentir l'aura d'appréhension qui enveloppait son ami, une anxiété qui irradiait le sous-sol faiblement éclairé. « Pourquoi j'aurais la trouille ? Ce sont nos copines, pas vrai ? Écoute, c'est pas comme si elles allaient nous demander des trucs... euh..

— Des trucs..., répéta lentement Lucas. Par pitié, finis surtout pas cette phrase. C'est bon, j'avoue. Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

— Mais on a fait une promesse, rappela Mike. On leur a dit qu'on ferait au moins l'effort d'être ouvert à ce qu'elles pourraient nous proposer. Je trouve que c'est raisonnable comme attente. Ce sont nos copines, après tout. » Il avait pris un ton assuré, sans doute forcé, pour retrouver une contenance. « J'aime Elfe. Tu aimes Max. Et pour moi, Elfe est genre la fille la plus sexy au monde.

— Je te rejoins là-dessus », admit Lucas, avant d'ajouter maladroitement : « Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Max, pas Elfe. Pas que je sois en train de dire qu'Elfe est _pas_ sexy, mais c'est juste que je... _préfère_ Max.

— Ouais... Bref, on savait qu'on irait forcément plus loin un jour, et jusque là on l'a jamais regretté. »

Lucas acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, en fait. Cette perspective devrait sans doute plutôt l'exciter. La dernière fois s'était limitée à Mike qui baisait Elfe tandis que Lucas baisait Max, tous les quatre dans la même chambre à la vue les uns des autres. Et ç'avait été bandant. Bordel, quel pied de pouvoir se synchroniser, de voir les nichons d'Elfe remuer au même rythme que ceux de Max. Il avait simplement l'intuition que laisser les filles décider de ce que serait la prochaine étape de leurs expérimentations avait été un léger manque de jugeote de leur part, avec le recul. Mais l'idée restait bandante.

« Tu as fait ce qu'elles ont demandé ? le questionna Mike.

— Oui », répondit Lucas, cruellement conscient du fait que sa queue esseulée se pressait vigoureusement contre son slip et son short. « Je risque d'exploser.

— Pareil, soupira Mike. J'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tenir une semaine sans me branler, et pourtant on y est.

— On y est », renchérit Lucas. Mais il leur fallait encore passer la nuit, et l'intimité qu'offrait le sous-sol de Mike rendait on ne peut plus difficile le fait de ne pas céder à la tentation. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était en érection sans pouvoir maîtriser ses émissions, tout ça à la demande de Max et d'Elfe. Au point où il en était, il se serait volontiers branler devant Mike. Les filles tiraient-elles une espèce de plaisir sadique à voir leurs petits copains arpenter péniblement les couloirs du lycée, non sans chercher à dissimuler leurs triques, bien qu'ils y échouaient lamentablement ? « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles sont en train de faire en ce moment ?

— Ça fait deux jours que je me réveille avec un sous-vêtement plein de foutre. Alors elles ont intérêt à nous proposer des trucs qui nous fassent jouir. Je vais l'avoir vraiment mauvaise si ça en valait pas la peine. » Le pantalon de Mike se tendit à son tour à cette pensée. S'il était à peu près aussi désespéré que l'était Lucas, il accepterait sans doute n'importe quelle suggestion lui permettant de relâcher la pression. C'était sans doute ce qu'espéraient Max et Elfe. Cette seule pensée arracha un frisson à Lucas. Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller ?

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à dormir ? »

Lucas haussa les épaules. « Je te jure, je déteste ces foutus rêves érotiques, mais j'imagine qu'on aura besoin d'être en forme. » Il disposa son matelas de camping par terre près du canapé, mais laissa le drap de côté. C'était l'été, la nuit était chaude, et lui aussi bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Mike croisa les jambes, s'enfonça dans son oreiller et poussa un soupir : « Tu as raison. On a... huit heures. Je serai content si j'arrive à en dormir quatre. »

* * *

Lucas ne se sentait pas si mal, compte tenu de la situation. Il transpirait, du sperme séché recouvrait l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement suite au rêve érotique qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, mais en dehors de ça... Au moins il avait bien dormi. Ils faisaient la route à pied comme l'avaient demandé Max et Elfe. À en croire leurs copines, _"venir en voiture ou à vélos gênerait plus qu'autre chose"_. Quoi qu'elles aient pu vouloir dire par là. Pour ce que Lucas en savez, Mike n'avait jamais rencontré le moindre souci pour rejoindre la cabane de Hopper en voiture.

Mais il était certain que Max et Elfe avait prévu quelque chose, et il longeait donc la route à pied aux côtés de Mike, se décalant légèrement vers la droite de temps à autre lorsqu'un véhicule passait. Leurs copines les attendaient à l'ombre des arbres, près du virage à partir duquel la route se divisait en deux voies, dont l'une conduisait à la cabane. Le sourire sournois qu'elles arboraient ne plaisait pas du tout à Lucas.

« Alors ? héla Max une fois qu'ils furent à portée de voix.

— Alors... », répondit Lucas. Il était incapable de quitter les filles du regard. Elles portaient des robes d'été sans manche, celle d'Elfe était d'un jaune uni, celle de Max d'un excitant rouge vif à pois blancs. Leurs robes étaient courtes et ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Bon sang, les cuisses de Max étaient parfaites. Et celles d'Elfe lui mettaient tout autant l'eau à la bouche.

Lorsque Max remarqua la façon dont il les reluquait, elle fit un tour sur elle-même : « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Lucas fit un geste vague de la main, essayant de faire fi de son érection palpitante : « Ou-oui. Et toi ?

— Eh bien..., gloussa Max. On s'est couchées tard : on a réfléchi à ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui et on s'est amusées un peu. »

Elfe gloussa à son tour : « On vous laisse choisir la façon dont vous voulez interpréter ça. Vous auriez pu faire un effort dans le choix de vos vêtements, vous savez. C'est ce qu'on a fait, nous. Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? »

Mike s'éclaircit la voix : « Ou-oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. T'es super sexy, Elfe.

— Tu veux que je te confie un secret ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant de son petit copain. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et le visage blanc de Mike prit une teinte légèrement rosée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lucas. Mike, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Pas... de culotte, répéta lentement Mike. Toutes les deux. »

Lucas eut à peine le temps d'intégrer cette information que Max reprit la parole. « Bon, de toute évidence, vous êtes excités. Vous ne vous êtes pas tripotés de la semaine, hein ? Vous êtes à bloc rien que pour nous, exactement comme on le souhaitait. Vous inquiétez pas, ça en valait la peine. Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'on a prévu pour vous ?

— S'il-te-plaît, dit Mike. Ou alors... commencez directement. Ce que vous voulez.

— Ce qu'on veut, répéta Elfe en riant. Très bien. Pour commencer, il faut que vous vous déshabilliez. » Elle croisa alors les bras et toutes deux adoptèrent une posture qui manifestait leur attente.

Lucas et Mike regardèrent tous les deux autour d'eux, puis en direction du chemin qui se trouvait derrière les filles. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lucas au bout de quelques secondes. Nous déshabiller, comme dans...

— Écoute, si vous voulez qu'on vous fasse jouir, reprit Max, il va falloir qu'on puisse tripoter vos queues. Alors ouais, on vous demande de vous mettre à poil, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Lucas sentit son estomac se nouer. « P-Pas ici, quand même. » Mal à l'aise, il jeta un œil en direction de la route derrière eux. De temps à autre, une voiture empruntait celle-ci. « Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? » Mike la regarda aussi en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Plus vous traînez et plus le risque de vous faire surprendre augmente, commenta Elfe dans un haussement d'épaules. De toute façon, on ne se mettra pas en route tant que vous ne serez pas tous les deux les fesses à l'air. Regardez, on a pensé à tout. » D'un geste de la tête, un grand sac de sport sortit de derrière le large tronc d'un arbre et flotta dans les airs jusqu'à elle. « Déposez vos vêtements là-dedans.

— Si tu veux », répondit Mike d'un ton assuré. Il ôta sa chemise. « Ça fait une semaine que je bande, je crois que ça suffit. » À contre-cœur Lucas s'empressa de faire de même. Maillot, pantalon, chaussures, chaussettes, tout disparut dans le sac que tenait Elfe. Les garçons restèrent alors plantés là, en sous-vêtement, se considérant d'abord l'un l'autre, avant de tourner leurs regards en direction des deux filles.

Comme ils ne bougeaient toujours pas au bout de quelques secondes, Max murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Elfe. Cette dernière lui murmura quelque chose en retour, et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. « Bon, annonça Max. On a décidé que vous pouviez garder ces jolis petits slips pour le moment. Ellie ? »

Elfe se mit à sourire. « Je m'en charge. » Elle ferma la glissière du sac et ce dernier recommença à flotter dans les airs. Il s'éleva de plus en plus haut, et Lucas observa d'un air légèrement horrifié l'objet se poser sur une branche d'arbre située à plus de quinze mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? protesta-t-il. C'est... Fait chier !

— Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! siffla Mike. Il va falloir qu'on...

— Il faudra que vous repassiez par ici quoi qu'il arrive, dit Max sur un ton léger. Je vois pas où est le problème. C'est pas comme si vous alliez avoir besoin de vos fringues aujourd'hui.

— C'est bon, on peut se mettre en route, s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda anxieusement Lucas, par trop conscient que la route derrière lui était ouverte à la circulation, et convaincu qu'un pervers qui échappait à leur vue avait les yeux rivés sur son cul. Il se sentait bien trop exposé à la vue de tous pour rester là.

Au moins, il n'avait pas plu depuis deux semaines, donc le sol était sec. Marcher dans la boue aurait été répugnant. Non que sentir des cailloux et des brindilles s'enfoncer dans ses pieds soit une expérience particulièrement agréable, mais cela lui était supportable. Elfe et Max, en revanche, imprimaient une allure un peu trop rapide, et Lucas et Mike peinaient à les suivre sans trébucher et ne pouvaient réprimer une grimace de douleur chaque fois qu'ils marchaient sur un caillou plus grand que les autres, totalement humiliés.

« Ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine », marmonnait Mike chaque fois que cela lui arrivait. Au bout d'un moment, un peu plus fort, il les interpella : « Hé, et si Hopper rentre plus tôt ? Comment vous comptez lui expliquer le fait qu'on soit à poil dans sa cabane ? »

Elfe ne se retourna même pas dans leur direction alors qu'elle haussait les épaules. « Ce serait pas de chance, j'imagine. T'en fais pas, il a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant lundi soir. Et tu seras chez toi demain midi. »

Lucas avait l'impression de se faire promener au bout d'une laisse tandis qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas se faire distancer par sa copine et celle de Mike. Il ne se plaignait pas, néanmoins, car elles avaient de toute évidence planifier l'ensemble du programme de la journée dans leurs petites têtes perverses. Et tant que cela lui offrait l'occasion de jouir, de préférence plusieurs fois, il pouvait fort bien s'en accommoder.

Pourtant, la cabane ne lui en parut pas moins menaçante, perdue dans cet endroit au milieu des bois, calme et déserte, tous les rideaux tirés. « Nous y voilà, chantonna Max. À toi, Ellie. » Les filles sautèrent brusquement par-dessus le porche et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane, tandis qu'au même instant Lucas eut l'impression d'entrer en contact avec un mur invisible.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? jura Mike alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas. Elfe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

La porte de la cabane se referma dans un claquement, et lorsque Lucas l'atteignit enfin, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Fermée à clé, ou barricadée grâce aux pouvoirs extraordinaires d'Elfe. Mike et lui étaient coincés à l'extérieur. « Okay, super marrant, grogna Lucas. Laissez-nous entrer. On a compris le message : on est à votre merci. » Bien qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu des bois, se tenir debout en sous-vêtements à la vue de tout un chacun avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. « Allez, laissez-nous entrer ! répéta-t-il.

— Non, répondit la voix de Max depuis l'intérieur de la cabane.

— Non ?

— Non. Vous n'entrerez pas. Pas tout de suite.

— C'est débile ! maugréa Mike. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de participer à ça, moi ? » Le garçon couvrait de ses mains son entrejambe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais on distinguait malgré tout parfaitement la façon dont le fin morceau de tissu blanc était étiré par sa violente érection.

« Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour nous d'abord », expliqua Elfe. Le visage des deux filles apparut à la petite fenêtre près de la porte. « Branlez-vous. L'un l'autre. Vous comprenez ? Chacun offre une bonne branlette à l'autre, et on vous laissera entrer.

— Vous êtes quand même _pas_ sérieuses là », hurla presque Lucas. Mais qu'est-ce que qu'elles s'imaginaient, putain ? Que c'était drôle ? Qu'elles pouvaient lui demander de faire des trucs homos avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis plutôt que de le laisser décharger son foutre à l'intérieur de sa copine comme il n'attendait que cela depuis désormais une semaine ? Mike secoua lentement la tête, et Lucas n'aimait pas l'expression qu'il lisait sur son visage. La façon dont les yeux de Mike examinaient son corps de haut en bas.

« Lucas, dit-il prudemment. On s'était... plus ou moins mis d'accord de se montrer ouverts, non ? Je veux dire, elles nous laisseront pas entrer si on le fait pas et on peut pas rebrousser chemin, pas vrai ? T'as envie de rentrer chez toi en sous-vêtement ?

— Je...

— Tu devrais écouter Mike, le nargua Max. On ne rentrera pas avant demain matin. Si vous voulez rester plantés là tout ce temps, c'est vous qui voyez. Je tiens simplement à vous rappeler que c'était votre idée de nous laisser décider de ce qu'on ferait.

— Et pour info, ajouta Elfe, tout ce qu'on compte vous demander aujourd'hui, on l'a déjà expérimenté entre nous. »

Mike réprima un gémissement. La queue de Lucas tressauta de plus belle, bien que prisonnière de son slip. « Elle se sont caressées l'une l'autre. Merde, c'est bandant, murmura Lucas. Bon. Si elles ont pu le faire... » Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon puisqu'il n'y avait nul endroit aux alentours où s'asseoir sans finir le cul plein d'échardes, de terre ou d'insectes. « Comment on s'y prend ?

— J'imagine que pour commencer... » Mike glissa les pouces sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. « Il faut se débarrasser de ça.

— Je me disais aussi, soupira Lucas. Fait chier, mais d'accord. » Il voulait demander à Mike de détourner le regard, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, étant donné qu'ils prenaient une douche l'un à côté de l'autre trois fois par semaine au lycée. _Et puis merde._ Il laissa son slip glisser jusque sur le plancher du porche puis s'en dégagea un pied après l'autre.

« Une dernière chose, au fait, gloussa Max depuis l'intérieur. Il faut que vous gicliez sur le ventre de votre partenaire. »

Mike marmonna : « Évidemment. » Son érection était aussi douloureuse que celle de Lucas.

Et pour être franc, Lucas était plutôt content (fier ?) que certains clichés aient un fond de vérité. Il aimait sincèrement ses amis, mais cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de quoi rivaliser avec lui en termes de taille. D'un geste incertain, il tendit la main en direction de la queue de Mike. Mike fit de même dans sa direction.

« M-merde... », siffla Lucas. Cette sensation lui semblait presque étrangère. Après une semaine d'abstinence, n'osant même pas poser la main sur sa queue de peur de rompre sa promesse, il en avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait. La bite de Mike épousait parfaitement le creux de sa main. Elle était plus lourde que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et plus chaude aussi. Une quantité importante de liquide pré-éjaculatoire se déversa aussitôt dans la paume de sa main.

Leur position était un peu étrange. S'ils comptaient jouir l'un sur l'autre – quelle putain d'idée tordue ! –, il leur fallait se tenir l'un en face de l'autre. Au début, Lucas se demandait s'il parviendrait à manipuler la bite circoncise de Mike de la même façon que la sienne, mais il ne rencontra aucune difficulté pour la caresser, malgré l'absence de prépuce. « Putain... Putain de merde..., jura Mike à mi-voix. T'arrête pas...

— Toi... t'arrête pas », répliqua Lucas, qui n'était pas indifférent à la chaleur qui se concentrait à la base de sa verge. Il était on ne peut plus conscient que Max et Elfe continuaient de les observer par la fenêtre. Sa respiration était haletante, tout comme celle de Mike, dont le souffle chaud et humide caressait son visage. À un moment donné, les deux garçons se mirent à remuer des hanches dans l'espoir d'accroître la stimulation, et quelques secondes plus tard Lucas fut obligé de poser une main sur l'épaule de Mike pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Putain ! », s'écria-t-il tandis que des étoiles emplissaient son champ de vision et qu'il jouissait enfin après peut-être deux minutes de ce supplice. Rien de surprenant : cela faisait des jours qu'il ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. « Ah, putain ! » Une énorme décharge vint s'étaler sur toute la surface du ventre pâle de Mike, et Mike lui rendit aussitôt la pareille, faisant gicler son foutre chaud sur Lucas.

Mike protesta lorsque la stimulation ne fut plus supportable, et se recula. Il examina alors son corps, et Lucas fit de même avec le sien. Du foutre s'écoulait le long de son ventre, une partie allant se loger dans les poils de son pubis, le reste continuant à dégouliner jusqu'à sa cuisse. Tout à fait obscène, et pour être franc, cela aurait dû le répugner. Mais Lucas trouvait cela incroyablement bandant. Surtout en sachant qu'il ne s'agissait là que de son premier orgasme de la journée.

« C'est bon ». Il discernait la satisfaction dans la voix d'Elfe. « Vous pouvez entrer maintenant. Bien joué, tous les deux. » La porte s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, se révélèrent à leurs yeux les deux filles, tout sourire. « On s'était dit qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que vous refusiez de le faire.

— Alors vous auriez fini par nous laisser entrer ? demanda Mike. Laissez-moi simplement... Faut que j'essuie ça. » Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il fut à nouveau retenu par une force invisible.

« Pas si vite, le réprimanda Elfe. Pour répondre à ta question, on vous aurait fait poireauter dehors une heure ou deux, mais ouais, on aurait fini par vous laisser entrer. Pour le moment, pas question que vous vous essuyiez. On aime vous voir comme ça, tout dégoûtants et couverts de foutre.

— Beurk. » Le sperme de Mike commençait déjà à sécher, et la sensation était franchement répugnante. Lucas ressentait le besoin irrépressible d'essuyer ça, ou mieux encore de prendre une douche. De surcroît, il transpirait ; après tout il faisait plus de trente degrés, on était en plein été.

Max semblait lire dans ses pensées. « On a prévu des boissons. Faites comme chez vous. J'imagine que vous voulez soufflez un peu avant d'enchaîner. Et filez-moi ça. » Elle prit le slip que lui tendait Mike et celui que lui tendait Lucas et alla les poser quelque part. Au point où il en était, Lucas n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elles avaient vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il prit une canette de Coca dans le réfrigérateur, et en offrit une à Mike.

« C'était vraiment excitant, vous savez », leur confia Elfe une fois qu'ils furent assis sur le canapé. « Je suis complètement trempée là. J'ai hâte de me faire prendre.

— M'inflige pas ça », geignit Mike. Il avait déjà recouvré une moitié d'érection, et un filet de foutre reliait sa bite au canapé. Lucas était dans un état assez comparable.

« Quoi ? Ça ? », demanda Elfe en riant. Non sans lubricité, elle glissa sa main sous sa robe et offrit bientôt à leurs yeux trois de ses doigts trempés et luisants. « Maxie ?

— Putain, je suis méga excitée, répondit Max. Mais c'est pas encore notre tour. Il faut que je vous pose une question, tous les deux. » Il était impossible d'ignorer la façon dont elle jouait avec l'un de ses mamelons à travers sa robe. « Combien de fois chacun de vous est capable de jouir au cours d'une journée ? En gros.

— Oh bon sang..., gémit Lucas. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

— Contente-toi de répondre. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Quatre fois, peut-être ? Cinq ? Mais ça deviendrait douloureux. Et toi ?

— Je dirais cinq fois maximum », convint Mike. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Lucas atteindrait son extrême limite. Et ce n'était qu'une simple estimation. Il n'avait jamais franchi la barre des trois orgasmes, même si tout laissait penser qu'il découvrirait bientôt jusqu'où il était capable d'aller.

Mais pour le moment, Elfe et Max leur laissaient un peu de temps pour se rafraîchir. Peut-être leur accordaient-elles aussi ce moment de répit en raison de la petite taille du canapé, qui faisait que Lucas était presque assis hanche contre hanche à côté de Mike, ce qui impliquait des contacts et des échanges de chaleur et de transpiration, peu importe la façon dont ces derniers essayaient de se placer. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula ainsi.

« Bien, prochaine étape », finit par annoncer Max. Elle commença à fouiller dans la petite pièce derrière eux, qui servait de cuisine. « On s'est dit que, pour celle-ci, ce serait mieux... » Un bout de tissu vint tout à coup couvrir les yeux de Lucas. « … de rester opaque sur nos intentions.

— Ha-ha, ricana-t-il de façon sarcastique. Je parie qu'il vous a fallu la moitié de la nuit pour pondre ce jeu de mots.

— En fait, je viens d'y penser là, comme ça, je te remercie beaucoup.

— Mike ? » appela Lucas. Il ne voyait plus rien, et cela le rendait incroyablement nerveux. Il avait une confiance absolue en chacune des personnes qui l'entourait, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il sentait Mike remuer près de lui.

« Ouaip, elles m'ont fait pareil. Je dois m'inquiéter ?

— Mike, le reprit Elfe d'une voix douce. Tu n'auras jamais de raison d'être inquiet avec moi. Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça. Il te suffit de jouer le jeu, d'accord ? Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Mike d'une voix rauque. Je te fais confiance.

— Beurk, vous me donnez envie de vomir, tous les deux, commenta Max. Dis, le Voyeur, si un jour on devient aussi niais, flingue-moi. Je crois bien que j'vais gerber. » Elle poussa alors un soupir. « Bien, puisque tu fais à ce point confiance à ta copine, tu vas y passer le premier. Amène-toi. En voilà un bon garçon.

— Hé, où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Lucas lorsqu'il sentit Mike se lever.

— Tu tarderas pas à le découvrir, dit Elfe. Pour l'instant, c'est le tour de Mike. Et tu peux nous croire : tu le regretteras amèrement si tu bouges d'un centimètre. On risque d'en avoir pour quelques minutes, alors mets-toi à l'aise. »

Lucas lui aurait obéi, mais elle se servit néanmoins de ses super-pouvoirs télékinétiques pour l'empêcher de quitter la place qu'il occupait. _Histoire de faire bonne mesure ?_ s'interrogea Lucas. Mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'Elfe avait une bonne raison d'agir de la sorte. Quelque part dans la pièce, la voix gémissante de Mike se fit entendre, mais semblait étouffée par quelque chose.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, on lui ouvrit la bouche de force pour y introduire quelque chose. Un vêtement vraisemblablement, transformé en bâillon. Les filles avaient probablement fait de même avec Mike, qui continuait de protester comme il pouvait. Mais pire encore, Lucas se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel vêtement. C'était son slip. On lui avait enfoncé son slip dans la bouche, tout entier et assorti du goût salé de sa transpiration et d'une indistincte pointe de foutre séché, résultat du foutu rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit.

 _Et si c'était le slip de Mike ?_ songea-t-il, absolument horrifié, avant d'être pris d'un haut-le-cœur. _Ça pourrait être celui de Mike. Et c'est peut-être fait exprès, peut-être qu'elles les ont échangés !_ Mais cela ne servait à rien de grogner ou de se plaindre. Il n'y avait plus que lui dans le salon, il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre, et Lucas en était donc réduit à se contenter de respirer par le nez, plutôt que par sa bouche obstruée par son sous-vêtement souillé, lequel lui laissait un goût infect à chaque inspiration.

Lucas écoutait ce qui était en train de se passer pendant ce temps. Mike se trouvait dans une pièce dont la porte était fermée, donc soit dans la chambre d'Elfe, soit dans celle de Hopper – ce qui aurait été dégueu – ou bien dans la salle de bain. La dernière proposition était la plus plausible. Le garçon continuait de protester avec la même véhémence, voire davantage, mais il n'était de toute évidence pas en mesure d'articuler le moindre mot. Ses cris n'étaient que des « Haaan... ! » et des « Mmmm.... Mmmm... ! »

Cela ne rassurait guère Lucas. Les deux filles étaient en train d'infliger à Mike quelque chose de désagréable. Ou bien quelque chose de très, _très_ agréable. Quoi qu'il en soit, celui-ci finit par ne plus émettre le moindre son. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait baisé jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance ? Si tel était le cas, Lucas voulait bien du même traitement.

Mais Mike tenait encore sur ses deux pieds quand elles le ramenèrent, bien qu'il fut parcouru d'un léger frisson lorsqu'il vint se rasseoir à côté de Lucas. « Bien, le Voyeur, annonça Max. À ton tour. » Lucas était à nouveau en mesure de se mouvoir, Elfe ayant fini par relâcher son emprise. Il avançait doucement afin de ne pas se cogner quelque part, mais les filles le guidèrent avec précision. « Par ici. Voilà. Assieds-toi. »

Lucas se rendit compte que c'était sur le couvercle fermé de la cuvette des toilettes qu'elles venaient de le faire s'installer. « Haan... », grogna-t-il, ce qui était censé vouloir dire : « Pas encore », car l'étreinte mentale invisible d'Elfe l'immobilisait de plus belle. Son cœur battait la chamade ; elles lui écartèrent les jambes, et il n'était que trop conscient du fait qu'il était à nouveau en érection.

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai évoqué le fait... » Elfe s'éclaircit la gorge. « … que tout ce qu'on comptait vous demander aujourd'hui, on l'avait déjà expérimenté nous-mêmes ? Eh bien, ça devrait être réciproque. Il y a quelque chose...

— Une injustice pour ainsi dire, poursuivit Max. Particulièrement grave, si tu veux notre avis. Tu vois, on prend soin de notre apparence afin d'être sexy pour nos petits copains qui ont toujours la trique. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Un frisson parcourut Lucas lorsqu'elle passa les doigts dans les poils de son pubis. « Tu laisses foisonner une putain de jungle à cet endroit, le Voyeur. »

Oh non. _Oh non non non non non._ Elles ne pouvaient pas sérieusement envisager de faire ça. Était-ce ce qu'elles avaient infligé à Mike ? C'était exactement ça, comprit Lucas lorsqu'il sentit un gant de toilette humide et tiède être appliqué tout autour de son aine. Les résidus du foutre séché de Mike furent éliminés, et une paire de ciseaux ravagea bientôt son épaisse toison. Les touffes de poils qui tombaient lui chatouillaient les cuisses.

Les mecs au lycée le verraient. Ils le verraient et se marreraient et déblatéreraient derrière son dos. Les mecs ne se rasaient pas à cet endroit, c'était un truc... il aurait bien dit un truc d'homo, mais étant donné que Will ne se rasait pas à cet endroit, c'était sans doute un énième cliché. C'était une idée tordue, n'empêche, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point Mike essuierait encore davantage de quolibets, étant donné que l'absence de poils devait être encore plus évidente sur un mec à la peau blanche et particulièrement pâle.

Le rasoir prit ensuite le relais et se mit à fendre l'épaisse couche de mousse à raser que l'une des filles avait généreusement appliquée sur Lucas. Il lui sembla qu'elles épargnèrent une fine ligne de poils, comme prises de pitié. « Mate ça, il dégouline, gloussa Max. On a pigé, t'es à bloc. Mais c'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de faire les choses comme il faut. On va faire en sorte que tu sois tout beau et nickel. » Le fait de sentir ses couilles se faire raser par une lame aiguisée rendait Lucas particulièrement nerveux, mais il n'y eut pas la moindre coupure à déplorer. Max passa à nouveau un gant de toilette sur lui après avoir terminé.

« Prêts pour la grande révélation ? », demanda Elfe, pleine d'enthousiasme, tandis qu'elle ramenait Lucas jusqu'au canapé.

Ils retirèrent d'abord les slips qui avaient servis de bâillons de leurs bouches. « Pouah ! s'exclama aussitôt Mike. Vous êtes dégueu, putain, vous le savez, ça ? J'espère au moins que c'était mon slip ! Putain ! Et v-vous pouvez pas...

— On peut faire ce que bon nous semble, s'esclaffa Elfe. C'est ça qui est magnifique quand on a des super-pouvoirs. Mais je vous promets que vous allez aimer ça, alors bon. »

Lucas cligna vivement des yeux face à l'intensité de la lumière lorsqu'il recouvra enfin la vue. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, passées à plisser ces derniers. Il tourna d'abord son regard en direction de Mike, dont le pubis était presque glabre, à l'exception d'une fine ligne de poils au-dessus de sa bite durcie. La "coupe" de Lucas était presque identique. Assez proche de celle de Max, en fait. Une bande taillée avec soin, rien de plus.

« Si les mecs au bahut se moquent de vous, commenta Max, vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que ça plaît à vos copines. Je parie que la moitié d'entre eux n'ont jamais vu une chatte en vrai. Ils vont être super, _super_ jaloux. »

Ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié, Lucas passa une main à cet endroit. Bon sang, ses couilles étaient lisses. Elles paraissaient plus imposantes comme ça, plus grosses et plus imposantes. Idem pour sa bite de manière générale. Qui aurait pu deviner que presque trois centimètres supplémentaires étaient enfouis sous sa toison ? « Ouah...

— Ouah..., répéta Mike. En fait, c'est... » Il fit aller et venir sa main autour de son membre pour voir, se mettant à dégouliner exactement comme Lucas.

« Vous voyez, déclara Max d'un air satisfait. Vous seriez supers sur une photo, tous les deux. Non que je compte prendre des photos. Je crois que le moment est venu de vous récompenser, vous deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Ellie ?

— Ils se sont comportés comme de bons garçons jusqu'ici, les taquina Elfe avec une pointe d'arrogance. Très bien, ils l'ont mérité. Bon, les gars, vous feriez bien d'ouvrir grand les yeux. » Elfe laissa brusquement tomber sa robe jaune sur le plancher, et se tint alors nue devant eux. Et elle ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour faire ressortir ses nichons, à en juger par la façon dont elle cambrait le dos. Lucas était incapable de quitter des yeux sa silhouette dénudée, et il se moquait bien de ce que Mike pouvait en penser.

Mais Max n'était guère ravie, elle. « Hé, le Voyeur. » Elle claqua des doigts. « Qui est-ce que tu es censé reluquer ? » Elle laissa à son tour tomber sa robe, et évidemment, à partir de cet instant, Lucas n'eut plus d'yeux que pour sa copine. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient à présent une coupe très similaire au niveau de l'entrejambe, comme c'était le cas de Mike et Elfe. Il se mit à saliver à la vue de la chatte mouillée de Max.

Elle se mit à étaler un peu de sa mouille tout autour, mais n'y consacra somme toute qu'un temps modeste. Max grimpa sur Lucas en se servant du maigre espace à sa disposition. On aurait dit que les deux filles se déplaçaient de façon parfaitement synchronisée, l'une et l'autre venant se positionner moins de trois centimètres au-dessus de la queue bandée et agitée de tressaillements de leur petit copain. « Hmmm... », gémit Max tandis qu'elle s'abaissait.

Chacune des terminaisons nerveuses dans le corps de Lucas se détraqua aussitôt. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis le samedi précédent. Enfin, _enfin_ , le voilà à nouveau la queue enfouie profondément dans la chatte de Max, à la place qui était la sienne. Il haussa les hanches, mais n'en tira guère davantage de stimulations. Max gloussa. « Putain, elle est vraiment grosse, le Voyeur. J'ai besoin de quelques instants. »

Cela offrit à Lucas l'opportunité de humer l'odeur délicate qui était celle de sa partenaire, et que l'air chaud d'été rendait omniprésent. Enivrant, mais il leur faudrait ouvrir les fenêtres plus tard. Max et Elfe se mirent à se mouvoir de concert. « On n'a qu'à... jouer à un petit... jeu », souffla Elfe. « Bon Dieu ! Putain ! » Ces jurons lui avaient échappé.

« On vous... Putain de merde ! grogna Mike. On vous écoute ! »

Se penchant en avant après avoir vu Max commencer à jouer avec ses nichons, Lucas vint mordiller l'un de ses mamelons. Merde, il adorait sucer ces derniers. « On veut... voir...lequel... han... » Max reprit : « Lequel d'entre vous... est capable de tenir... le plus longtemps. Celui qui jouit... le premier... ah, putain... a perdu. »

À ce rythme-là, Lucas n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était lui qui allait perdre. Il serra les dents, mais la baise redoubla d'intensité, et il commençait à perdre tous ses moyens. Max et Elfe s'efforçaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de rester synchrones. Il allait perdre. _Il allait perdre_ , parce qu'il lui était impossible de tenir ne fût-ce que deux minutes alors que sa copine le chevauchait avec ardeur, alors que les parfaits petits nichons de celle-ci sautillaient juste sous ses yeux. Mais quelle serait la pénalité infligée au perdant ?

Lucas tourna son regard en direction de Mike, qui le regardait lui aussi. Son visage affichait une expression décontractée : il avait bouche ouverte, il semblait baver légèrement, et il transpirait visiblement. Impossible pour Lucas de se retenir plus longtemps. Il étouffa son grognement orgasmique en plaquant sa bouche contre la peau moite de la clavicule de sa copine au moment où il flancha. Il l'emplit de sa semence, puis se mit à tressaillir et à geindre lorsque la stimulation devint tout simplement excessive, lorsque sa queue devint si sensible qu'elle commençait à en être douloureuse.

Finalement, Max s'arrêta et resta assise sur lui, la bite de son partenaire enfouie profondément dans sa chatte chaude et palpitante. « Il vient de salement jouir, signala Max.

— Hein ? Mike aussi », dit Elfe tandis qu'elle voyait Mike, comblé, laissait sa tête basculer en arrière. « Et maintenant ? Bon sang, on aurait dû prendre un chronomètre chacune ou un truc du genre. Qui a perdu alors ?

— Bah... » Max sembla réfléchir intensément. Lucas, cependant, se fichait bien de savoir qui avait gagné, ou qui avait perdu. Il n'était plus que mélasse, plus le moindre muscle ni la moindre articulation. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Malgré sa vision trouble, il discernait Elfe et Max qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille l'une de l'autre, toutes deux écarquillant dans un premier temps les yeux, avant de se mettre à sourire et à glousser comme des folles.

« Bon », dit Elfe. Celle-ci se libéra de Mike, qui poussa presque un hurlement en réaction. Lucas poussa lui aussi un cri lorsque Max se releva, lorsque les parois étroites de sa chatte parcoururent toute la longueur de sa queue hyper-sensible encore une fois. Elle se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur son chibre.

« Tu as joui ? », lui demanda Lucas, qui avait un peu honte. Jusque là, il avait toujours veillé à faire passer le plaisir de Max avant le sien, mais encore une fois il tenait d'ordinaire cinq fois plus longtemps. « T-t'as pas joui. T'as qu'à me laisser...

— C'est rien, le Voyeur. Je préfère rester chaude à mort encore quelque temps. » Max secoua la tête. « Tu sais... Hé, tu écoutes, Wheeler ?

— Qu-quoi ? » Mike, totalement subjugué, fut pris de cours, tandis qu'il jouait avec les nichons d'Elfe et suçotait ses mamelons durcis.

Elfe se tenait debout devant lui, l'air excédée. « Grosse bite, petite cervelle. Continue, Maxie. Il écoute. Pas vrai, qu'il écoute ? », demanda Elfe avec insistance tout en serrant vigoureusement son poing autour de la queue de Mike. Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête.

« Bien. Comme j'allais l'expliquer, poursuivit Max, on avait prévu d'exiger du perdant qu'il taille une belle pipe bien longue au vainqueur. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu un perdant. Ou un vainqueur. Ça me dépasse que vous ayez réussi à juter en même temps. »

 _Une pipe_ , songea Lucas. Elles m'auraient demandé de sucer la queue de Mike ? Une part de lui-même protestait véhémentement à cette idée. _Hors de question !_ Une autre partie de lui, toutefois, et à son grand effroi celle qui semblait prendre le dessus, était particulièrement enthousiasmée par cette perspective. _Putain, ce serait bandant._ Cette baise lui avait-elle à ce point retourner le cerveau ? Ou bien était-ce simplement de la curiosité ?

« On a eu une idée pour... résoudre ce problème, annonça Elfe. Max et moi allons le faire en premier, et si vous n'avez pas envie d'essayer, on ne vous forcera pas, mais...

— Ça nous ferait plaisir si vous acceptiez, compléta Max. Vos queues doivent être super douloureuses, hein ? C'est votre deuxième orgasme et on est loin d'avoir fini... Imaginez un peu ce que vous allez ressentir si vous recommencez à bander.

— Han... », grogna Mike à côté de Lucas. Il recommençait déjà à bander, et Lucas sentait lui aussi le sang affluer de plus belle jusqu'à son paquet endolori. Il en résultait un vif élancement à la base de ce dernier.

« Mais, reprit Elfe avec entrain, vous nous avez dit que vous pouviez aller jusqu'à quatre. Vous voulez qu'on vous montre ce qu'on a derrière la tête ?

— S'il-te-plaît », répondit Lucas en leur nom à tous les deux. La perspective de voir Max et Elfe se caresser mutuellement, faire Dieu sait quoi, c'était simplement trop bandant. Il en était venu à se dire que, pour ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir un tel spectacle, il consentirait à jouir dix fois dans la même journée. Ou autant de fois qu'il le pourrait, jusqu'à ce que sa queue finisse par se détacher.

Elfe s'allongea sur le tapis et adressa un sourire rassurant à Max. Celle-ci vint alors se positionner au-dessus d'elle, dans l'autre sens, le visage face à la chatte d'Elfe, de laquelle s'écoulait encore du foutre de Mike.

 _Ah !_ Mike les contemplait comme s'il avait désormais tout vu et qu'il pouvait mourir en paix. Puis les deux filles se mirent à se lécher mutuellement. Et _putain de merde_ , ces bruits qu'elles faisaient. « Elles... veulent qu'on... », balbutia Mike malgré lui.

Lucas quant à lui ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Sur ce spectacle superbe qui prenait place par terre ? Ou bien sur son ami, qui se retrouverait plongé jusqu'aux couilles au fond de sa gorge d'ici quelques secondes ? Peut-être que cette baise lui avait vraiment fait perdre tout sens commun. « Et puis merde, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lança-t-il. T'as qu'à te mettre au-dessus si tu veux ». Lucas trouva rapidement une place confortable par terre, à quelque centimètres à peine de l'endroit où la langue d'Elfe allait et venait à l'intérieur de sa copine. « Mike, allez !

— Et merde, d'accord, répondit Mike. Putain, putain, _putain_. Bon, comment est-ce que je... ? » Ses mouvements étaient un peu gauches, mais au moins parvint-il à ne pas envoyer son genou dans le visage de Lucas pendant qu'il se positionnait. La queue de Mike, tendue et brillant encore du jus d'Elfe, se trouvait suspendue juste au-dessus du visage de Lucas. Le gland était rouge foncé, d'une teinte presque pourpre, et semblait mûr, prêt à éclater. « Comme ça, ça va ? »

Lucas souleva ses hanches une fois, comme une invitation à l'attention de Mike. « Vas-y, qu'on en finisse ! Fais quelque... ahhh ! » Il fut incapable d'achever sa phrase, lorsqu'une vive chaleur enveloppa l'extrémité de sa bite, avant d'engloutir très lentement quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Il tendit les mains en direction des hanches de Mike et se mit à le tirer à lui, comme déterminé à ne rien manquer de ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux.

Avoir une queue en bouche n'était pas si horrible, remarqua Lucas. Le membre était ferme, chaud, et avait de toute évidence davantage le goût de chatte que de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mike était extrêmement sensible évidemment, et ce fut sans doute bien malgré lui qu'il donna un vif coup de rein. Cela ressemblait davantage à un spasme, en fait, mais cela permit à Lucas de comprendre pleinement le sens de l'expression _gorge profonde_ pour la première fois de son existence.

Au moins Mike se fit-il pardonner en prenant Lucas aussi profondément. Ils trouvèrent bientôt un rythme qui leur convenait, même si Lucas était le plus passif des deux par sa position. Mike le suçait tout en lui baisant la gorge. Lucas s'efforçait d'aller à sa rencontre chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup de rein, ce qui se révéla épuisant. Chaque fois que les couilles dodues de Mike lui frappait le nez, il remerciait intérieurement les filles de les avoir rasés tous les deux.

Il s'aperçut bientôt qu'une substance obstruait sa gorge, peut-être du liquide pré-éjaculatoire ? C'était salé de surcroît, comme l'était d'ordinaire le foutre. Évidemment qu'il avait déjà goûté le sien – jetez lui donc la pierre ! La chaleur tout au fond de ses entrailles recommençait à croître. Les bruits environnants y contribuaient : Max et Elfe gémissaient toutes deux et se lapaient l'une l'autre avec ardeur, Mike geignait sans discontinuer malgré la queue dans sa bouche, et à cela s'ajoutait le bruit de succion complètement dingue qu'ils produisaient en se taillant mutuellement une pipe. Chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir se transformaient en vibrations qui encourageaient Mike à le baiser avec une vigueur redoublée.

Lucas parvint d'une façon ou d'une autre à poser ses mains sur l'un des nichons de Max, qu'il serra vivement tout en essayant de se représenter la scène. Pour un spectateur extérieur ils ne devaient former qu'un enchevêtrement de corps obscènes et gémissants étalés par terre. Des animaux. Des fluides corporels, produit de leur perversion et de leur jouissance, se répandaient dans toutes les directions. De la salive, du foutre, de la sueur salée, empestaient la pièce et ils s'en délectaient. Plus d'une fois Lucas eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir – et compte tenu de la taille son propre membre, il éprouvait une sincère compassion pour Mike.

Elfe fut la première à jouir. Elle hurla son orgasme dans le silence des bois qui entourait la cabane, et sembla déclencher ainsi une réaction en chaîne. Mike fut le suivant : Lucas n'était tout simplement pas prêt à recueillir une décharge si copieuse, malgré les deux orgasmes qui avaient précédé. Une quantité impressionnante de foutre gicla au fond de sa gorge, n'attendant que d'être avalé. Lucas laissa échapper un geignement aigu qui se transforma en un cri étouffé.

Ses hanches tressaillirent, cherchant ou bien à s'enfoncer plus avant dans la bouche de Mike, ou bien à se soustraire à cette stimulation excessive. Il pouvait compter chaque giclée, _une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq_ , sans être toutefois certain de la quantité de foutre qu'il lui restait en réserve.

Max fut la dernière : elle hurla et son corps fut sans doute agité de tremblements comme cela lui arrivait d'ordinaire, et cela se poursuivit encore plusieurs secondes après que Mike se fut écroulé à côté de Lucas. Ce dernier remarqua que les hanches de son ami continuaient de baiser dans le vide ; celui-ci avait le regard perdu et de sa bouche grande ouverte s'écoulait un mélange de salive et de foutre. Des mèches de cheveux trempées étaient collées à ses tempes.

« Merde ! Putain ! » Apparemment, jurer était la seule action encore à la portée de Lucas. Il avait mal partout, en particulier à sa queue malmenée. « Oh bon sang...

— Ça y est, j'suis mort, souffla Mike. Ça en valait totalement la peine.

— Ça en valait totalement la peine, renchérit Lucas. Faut que... je boive. » Mais il n'arrivait pas à se lever, pas même à se hisser sur le canapé. Il resta donc par terre et appuya son dos contre ce dernier, ce que fit également Mike.

« Attends, lui dit Max. Bouge pas, je vais vous chercher quelque chose. » Mais ses jambes avaient également du mal à la soutenir, et il lui fallut faire un effort hors du commun pour atteindre le réfrigérateur. Max était capable de se mouvoir avec grâce, et Lucas adorait ces moments où elle lui en faisait la démonstration. Mais cette démarche post-orgasmique chancelante était un spectacle tout aussi ravissant à contempler. Max tendit à chacun une canette.

Le Coca emporta le foutre de Mike et désobstrua ainsi la gorge de Lucas. Il la vida presque d'une seule traite, suivi bientôt d'un rot retentissant. « Mec... », se plaignit Mike, qui malgré lui ne tarda pas à roter à son tour.

 _C'est bien ça_ , songea Lucas. _Je viens de le sucer. Et il m'a sucé_. Il se considérèrent l'un l'autre quelques instants supplémentaires. « Eh bien, je... », commença Lucas, sans être certain de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire exactement.

« Tu..., reprit lentement Mike. Je veux dire on... Argh... » Il rejeta la tête en arrière quelques secondes. « J'ai aimé ça. D'accord ? Voilà, je l'ai dit. En ce qui me concerne, ça change rien entre nous.

— C'était plutôt génial », convint Lucas, à la grande joie de sa copine. Elle aussi était assise par terre, Elfe pressée à ses côtés, et les deux filles se pelotaient mutuellement les nichons sans vraiment y réfléchir. « Je veux dire, je m'attendais pas à ça, mais n'empêche. Ça change rien entre nous, Mike. »

Mike sembla lui en être reconnaissant. Max se racla la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention. « Navrée. Mais faut-il encore que je vous rappelle ce que vous nous avez dit tout à l'heure ? Sur le fait que vous pouviez aligner jusqu'à quatre ou cinq orgasmes dans une même journée, vous avez pas oublié ? À moins que vous ayez eu les yeux plus gros que les couilles ? »

Fait chier, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lucas ouvre sa bouche ? Il aurait pu dire trois, mais non, lui et son esprit échauffé n'avaient pas réfléchi un seul instant aux foutues conséquences. « T'as pas entendu ce que Mike vient de dire ? Il est mort. _On est morts !_ C'est juste impossible qu'on réussisse à juter encore une fois ! »

Mike poussa un léger geignement. « Il a raison. On est cuits, c'est fini.

— Oh, vraiment... dit Max d'un air faussement timide. Je croyais pourtant que le but du jeu était d'essayer de repousser vos limites. Bon, Ellie, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On joue notre joker ?

— Je crois qu'il va bien falloir, gloussa Elfe. Pour être franche, je n'ai joui qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent, et ces crétins se sont déjà soulagés trois fois. Je trouve pas ça très juste. Bon, les garçons. Vous nous écoutez ?

— Oui, soupira Lucas, exaspéré. Allez-y. C'est quoi votre joker ?

— C'est une offre qu'on ne vous fera qu'une seule fois, expliqua Max. Elfe et moi, on est d'accord pour le faire, mais si ça n'est pas votre cas, alors on n'en reparlera plus jamais. »

Elfe prit la suite. « Si vous arrivez à hisser haut encore une fois, vous ne le regretterez pas. Parce que... Lucas aura le droit de me baiser. Et Mike pourra baiser Max. Mais il n'y aura pas d'autre occasion. On vous donne... » Elle plissa les yeux en direction de l'horloge accrochée au mur. « Dix minutes pour vous décider. À prendre ou à laisser. »

Une fois encore, la mâchoire de Mike se décrocha. « Vous êtes sérieuses ?

— Bah, ça paraît évident », répondit Max. Elle pointa son doigt en direction d'Elfe, puis de Mike. « Écoutez, on sait tous que ces deux-là finiront forcément leurs jours ensemble. Le couple éternel par excellence. Ce qui veut dire que de toute sa vie, Elfe n'accueillera jamais aucune autre queue à l'intérieur de sa petite chatte serrée, seulement celle de Mike. Tu trouves pas cette idée super bandante, le Voyeur ? Tu serais le seul autre mec à l'avoir possédée un jour.

— Et nous deux alors ? demanda Lucas. Est-ce que tu es en train de dire qu'on finira pas nos jours ensemble ? »

Max gloussa en l'entendant. Elle s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour échanger un long et délicat baiser. « Je t'aime, le Voyeur. Mais je crois qu'on n'est sûrs de rien dans la vie. À part pour ces deux-là. Et puis, je parie que Wheeler est un super mauvais coup.

— Hé !

— Alors peut-être que je n'en apprécierai que plus ta queue par la suite, qui sait ? »

Lucas se mordit la lèvre. « Je sais pas... Mike ? » Il en avait envie. Il en avait _vraiment_ envie, mais à condition que Mike approuve lui aussi l'idée. Celle-ci semblait, pour une raison qui lui échappait, brisait une barrière tant personnelle que morale qu'il n'avait jamais franchie jusque là dans leurs expérimentations. Lucas pourrait-il supporter de voir Max se faire pilonner par l'un de ses plus anciens amis ?

Max tendit la main avec précaution et prit les couilles de Mike au creux de sa main. « Ce serait idiot de refuser, tu crois pas ? déclara aussitôt Mike. C'est rien d'autre qu'une baise entre amis. Allez, mec.

— D'accord. D'accord, je marche », répondit Lucas. Il saisit Max et se mit à l'embrasser, plus farouchement que jamais et de la façon la plus possessive possible. « Tu es à moi, l'oublie pas.

— Comment je pourrais ? » le rassura Max en souriant. Elle se leva. « Dans la chambre d'Elfe, si ça vous dérange pas. »

Cela dérangeait Lucas, mais uniquement parce qu'il allait lui falloir parcourir la courte distance à quatre pattes. Max et Elfe s'étaient déjà assises sur le lit, l'une à côté de l'autre, les jambes écartées de façon obscène. Lorsque Mike et Lucas arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à elles, de petites tâches humides avaient commencé à se former sur le matelas, sous leurs chattes dégoulinantes. Lucas n'eut pas besoin de faire d'effort pour recommencer à bander, même si cette fois-ci sa queue était particulièrement douloureuse.

Par pur réflexe, il voulut enfouir son visage dans les replis de Max pour y laper ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Cependant, il se souvint de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Mike lui adressa un signe de la tête, et il le lui rendit. Pas d'autre occasion. Cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Le lit était assez bas pour leur permettre de prendre leurs copines tout en restant à genoux.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où regarder, Lucas se concentra afin de s'aligner correctement. Il mourait d'envie d'observer la réaction de Max lorsque la queue de Mike la pénétrerait. D'un autre côté, il était plus que curieux de découvrir comment Elfe accueillerait la sienne, étant donné qu'il était un peu mieux membré que Mike. « Oh... Ahh... Doucement... », gémit-elle lorsqu'il enfonça son gland en elle. « Doucement, Lucas. »

Max avait les yeux fermés, et seule sa respiration s'accéléra un peu au moment précis où Mike commença à plonger en elle. « Doucement, dit Lucas. Pas de souci. » En vérité, il avait sans doute davantage besoin de cette précaution que la jeune femme. Sa queue n'était pas seulement endolorie, elle était à vif, comme si on lui avait ôté toute une couche de peau. Il finit par s'enfoncer tout entier en elle, mais Max et Mike étaient alors déjà unis dans une lente baise, qui leur soutirait de légers gémissements.

« Bouge, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je t'en prie, bouge ! » Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Lucas prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire : il se trouvait enfoncé jusqu'aux couilles à l'intérieur d'Elfe. À l'intérieur de la copine de son ami. Comment aurait-il pu envisager pareille scène cinq ans plus tôt, quand ils avaient découvert cette fille bizarre et apeurée, la boule à zéro, trempée par une violente averse automnale, et qui les regardait avec des yeux de biche alors qu'ils l'avaient installée dans le sous-sol de Mike ?

Il initia un rythme très lent – mais toujours en profondeur, cela dit. À côté de lui, Mike se mit à grogner. Il accéléra, ce à quoi Max réagit en poussant de petits cris. « Putain..., siffla-t-elle. Mike... putain... trop bon... »

Ce furent ces deux mots qui provoquèrent un petit _déclic_ dans l'esprit de Lucas. _Trop bon ? Mais putain, Maxine, à quoi tu joues ?_ Il serra les dents et regarda Mike, les yeux plissés. _Alors tu veux baiser ma copine ? Ça marche, on peut jouer à deux à ce jeu-là._ Et au lieu d'aller et venir avec précaution, il se mit au contraire à pilonner Elfe.

Mike s'en aperçut, bien sûr. Il toisa Lucas d'un air menaçant et marmonna : « Ouais, c'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Cela devint une compétition. Plus d'une fois, la tête de Max heurta le mur sous l'effet des coups de butoir incessants de Mike, et Lucas en vint bientôt à la même extrémité avec Elfe. _Pour qui tu te prends, Wheeler ?_ pensa-t-il. _Je vais rendre ta pute accro à ma queue._ Même après trois orgasmes cependant, l'étroitesse infinie d'Elfe menaçait de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, et il lui fallut fournir un effort colossal pour se retenir de lâcher prise.

Il voulut regarder comment Mike s'en sortait et posa les yeux sur ce dernier à l'instant précis où il abattit sa main sur les nichons sautillants de Max. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Lucas était furieux. Et il frappa vigoureusement les nichons d'Elfe en représailles. Puis réitéra son geste. « T'aurais... pas... dû... faire ça, Wheeler », articula-t-il. Lucas allait démonter Elfe à présent. À la vitesse d'un putain de marteau-piqueur, il entrait et sortait de sa chatte serrée. Il continuait également de la frapper du plat de la main, cherchant à conférer à ses nichons la même teinte rouge vif que celle que Mike avait réussi à imprimer à ceux de Max.

Les deux filles en vinrent à hurler à pleins poumons. Les parois d'Elfe se resserrèrent encore davantage, se contractant tout autour de lui, et Lucas ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il jouit comme il n'avait jamais joui auparavant, jusqu'à en perdre la vue l'espace d'une seconde, et s'écroula en avant. Il s'agissait, et de très loin, de l'orgasme le plus douloureux de toute son existence, et il n'était même sûr d'avoir encore quoi que ce soit en réserve. Il enfonça ses dents dans la peau délicate de la clavicule d'Elfe, jusqu'à faire perler quelques gouttes de sang.

S'ils étaient morts après s'être sucés l'un l'autre, Mike et Lucas étaient désormais rayés du plan même de l'existence après cette baise. Ils avaient perdu tout sens commun et étaient totalement incohérents. Essayer de se lever ne servait à rien, essayer de parler non plus. Lucas essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il se pelotonna légèrement. Son corps n'était plus que sueur et gélatine, mais cela lui convenait fort bien.

* * *

Mike passa ses mains sous le jet d'eau pour vérifier la température. « Je crois que c'est bon », commenta-t-il. Il s'en servit pour éclabousser Lucas, qui la jugea rafraîchissante, sans être glaciale au point de faire une attaque.

Lucas y entra le premier, et se sentit presque comme un nouveau-né venant au monde. Son dos vint prendre appui contre le carrelage froid tandis que son corps était submergé par l'extase. La douche dans cet endroit était particulièrement étroite, mais puisqu'il avait fini par se disputer avec Mike pour savoir qui des deux en profiterait le premier, et que les filles n'avaient guère apprécié cela, elles avaient décidé de les laisser se laver tous les deux ensemble. Ce qui ne les dérangeait absolument pas, surtout considérant le fait que Max et Elfe avaient déjà fait de même.

Mike entra à son tour. « La vache, merde... Ça fait du bien, putain. » Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à renoncer au vocabulaire qu'il utilisait au lit.

Mais Lucas ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter cette douche. « Je vais dormir douze heures de suite, lança-t-il. Putain, mec, je crois que j'ai jamais ressenti un truc aussi... » Il s'apprêtait à dire _bon_ , mais le mot ne semblait pas convenir.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça », dit Mike. Le matin-même, ils auraient tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation comme celle dans laquelle ils étaient présentement, en particulier du fait de l’extrême exiguïté de la douche qui faisait que leurs bites se touchaient presque en permanence.

« Je crois qu'on réalise pas encore vraiment, répondit Lucas. J'aurais même jamais imaginé...

— Moi non plus. Mais ça change rien entre nous, pas vrai ? demanda Mike en baissant la voix. Je veux dire, cette histoire d'échange de partenaires et tout. Ça va pas poser... de problèmes. »

Lucas essaya de prendre un air solennel. « Non, jamais. On est simplement deux mecs comme les autres qui... ont eu l'opportunité de se sucer mutuellement, et de chacun baiser la copine de l'autre.

— Mais on est toujours amis.

— Évidemment, imbécile. » Lucas offrit à Mike le câlin le plus embarrassant de toute son existence, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème, car, d'une certaine façon, cela prouvait que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était sincère. « Je... vais pas te demander de me laver le dos.

— Non, je crois que ce serait... allé un peu trop loin. Mais je veux bien te laver la queue, cela dit, gloussa Mike.

— Espèce de... Aïe ! », cria Lucas lorsque Mike glissa sa main entre eux deux pour comprimer légèrement son membre. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau. « Tu l'auras voulu, Wheeler ! »

Et même pendant qu'ils se savonnaient, ils continuèrent leur petit concours, chacun pinçant la bite extrêmement douloureuse de son camarade.

De toute évidence, ils ne furent pas très discrets. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué, bande d'idiots ? leur demanda Elfe, plus tard. Si vous avez recommencé, c'est une vraie trahison.

— Il va nous falloir un bout de temps avant de pouvoir envisager de recommencer, l'informa Mike. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que t'as failli nous tuer.

— Ouais, bah, t'as jamais entendu parler de _la petite mort_ ? C'est l'autre nom qu'on donne à l'orgasme. C'est pas loin de la vérité, si tu veux mon avis.

— Ça n'avait rien, rétorqua Mike, absolument _rien_ de petit, Elfe. » Il poussa un soupir satisfait tandis qu'il s'asseyait par terre à côté d'elle et passait un bras autour de son corps nu. Mais putain, ça en valait vraiment la peine.

— C'est clair », gloussa Max qui tira la main de Lucas pour l'inviter à s'asseoir lui aussi. Elle passa ensuite une jambe par-dessus les siennes et vint se presser contre son torse. « Cette baise t'a retourné le cerveau, hein ?

— Tu peux le dire, chuchota Lucas. Si c'est ma récompense pour une semaine d'abstinence... je crois que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'on recommence de temps à autre.

— De temps à autre, répéta Max. J'attends ce moment avec impatience. » Puis elle ajouta, d'un ton moqueur. « Et j'attends aussi demain avec une grande impatience.

— Pourquoi ? »

Max se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Et Elfe d'éclater de rire : « Eh bien, tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que vous rentriez chez vous... »

Lucas ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement, et Mike devint légèrement livide. Où avaient-elles laissé leurs vêtements déjà ?


End file.
